Virtual Raid
12:00 TrueCobalion well time to start DO NOT TALK 12:00 Amazing Hijotee Okay Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 12:01 TrueCobalion * ' : Last time on Total Drama Mini Adventure...' * ' : We went under the dock and collected keys!' * ' : In the end, The Grapplers lost and (Dawn) was eliminated.' * ' : What will happen now on this episode of...' 12:01 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) Noooo! 12:01 TrueCobalion * ' : Dawn' * ' : I thought you were eliminated' * ' : Get out please' 12:01 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) I hate you Chris! 12:01 TrueCobalion * ' : As I was saying...' * ' : What will happen now on this episode of...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' 12:02 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) ROOLLEPLAY 12:02 TrueCobalion * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' ... TALK 12:02 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Still having his seizure* 12:03 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* Can't believe I was in the bottom 2 last time, I need to step up my game, can't believe I was in the bottom 2 with that loser too! 12:03 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay, we have the jumbo jet ready...' 12:03 The Villainous Vulture I like how no one helps Scott xD 12:03 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready for our next challenge?' 12:03 Lettucecow (vin) Whatever 12:03 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Having seizure* 12:03 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES TO FIRST CLASS 12:04 Lettucecow (cody) Um...somethings wrong with scott, oh well 12:04 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay.' 12:04 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *looks at scott while on the phone* So then I said-HEY! KEEP IT DOWN ASSHOLE! 12:04 TrueCobalion * ' : We will now test out a virtual raider challenge.' * ' : You guys use these virtual helmets to be in the game.' * ' : First one to get the gem wins and also gets a free $100' Chris) : Ready... 12:04 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Having seizure in first class seat* 12:04 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready...' * ' : Set...' * ' : GO!' 12:04 Lettucecow (vin) 100 bucks! I'm on it! 12:04 Amazing Hijotee (lindsay) *runs* 12:05 TrueCobalion (pacman) WALLS CLOSE IN (pacman) * ' : TRAP ONE! THE CLOSING WALLS!' * ' : And just so you will know' 12:05 Lettucecow (vin) *runs* *does parkour to run on the walls* 100 BUCKKKKSSSSSS 12:05 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Oh no! 12:05 TrueCobalion * ' : If you die you will not die for real' 12:05 Lettucecow (cody) great... 12:05 Amazing Hijotee (coco) I'm scared 12:05 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Having a seizure up the walls* 12:05 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *cartwheels through the walls* 12:05 TrueCobalion * ' : Wow' 12:05 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Wow, Bianca is so HOT 12:05 Lettucecow (cody) what the hell is wroong with scott 12:05 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : *dashes and trips* 12:05 TrueCobalion * ' : You guys are good!' 12:05 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : FUCK! *crawls* 12:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Walks through the walls* 12:06 Lettucecow (cody) *dashes* 12:06 Amazing Hijotee (coco) COCO *smashes through* 12:06 TrueCobalion (pacman) WALLS HAVE CLOSED (pacman) 12:06 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Ooooo 12:06 TrueCobalion * ' : Nice job' * ' : But now...' 12:06 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Okay, now what? 12:06 TrueCobalion (pacman) FLAME THROWERS (pacman) 12:06 Lettucecow (cody) that was easy, crap 12:06 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Ahhhh! 12:06 TrueCobalion * ' : Ooh!' * ' : My favorite part!' 12:06 Amazing Hijotee (coco) COCO AHHHH 12:06 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Hmph. 12:06 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* I get REALLY hyped up qhen theirs a prize, heh 12:06 TrueCobalion * ' : Be careful of the flames!' 12:07 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Me like flames! (fire) 12:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *flips and somersaults over and under the flames* 12:07 Lettucecow (vin) *does acrotbatic movements to dodge the flames* 100 BUCKSSSSS!!! 12:07 Amazing Hijotee (mike) I love Bianca she is so athletic 12:07 TrueCobalion * ' : The (fire) will grow huger so move fast' 12:07 Amazing Hijotee huger? LOL :P 12:07 TrueCobalion Or Bigger 12:08 Lettucecow (cody) *tries to dodge* This isn't that hard..*he catches on fire* AHHHHHHH! 12:08 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Cody! 12:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Well' * ' : This next part will be tough' (pacman) A PUZZLE :P (pacman) * ' : A puzzle!? :D' 12:08 Amazing Hijotee (coco) I like puzzles! 12:08 Lettucecow (cody) *running around in circules* AHHHHH!!!1 12:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Why I picked it?' 12:08 Lettucecow (vin) *Facepalm* 12:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Because its cool' * ' : Good luck solving it' 12:09 Amazing Hijotee (mike) What is it? 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : Oh I love puzzles! *starts solving puzzle* 12:09 Lettucecow (cody) HELP ME! I'M ON FUCKING FIREEEE 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : This goes here..that goes there.. 12:09 Amazing Hijotee (coco) What's the puzzle? 12:09 Lettucecow (cody) *keeps running in circles* 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (zoey) : Hmmm..aha! 12:09 TrueCobalion * ' : Is that it?' 12:09 Lettucecow (vin) Hmm.. 12:09 TrueCobalion (pacman) PUZZLE WAS SOLVED - DOORS OPEN (pacman) 12:09 Amazing Hijotee (mike) Okay I don't know what to do 12:09 TrueCobalion * ' : IT IS!' * ' : Okay now fight for the gem' 12:09 Lettucecow (vin) LETS GO!!!!1 100 BUCKSSSS 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws a pitcher of water on cody then keeps running* 12:09 TrueCobalion * ' : Its in that corridor over there' 12:09 Amazing Hijotee (mike) *rolls inside* 12:09 Lettucecow (cody) Thanks bianca.. (vin) *runs to it* 12:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *tackles vin* 12:10 Amazing Hijotee brb 12:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *twists his ankle then keeps running* 12:10 Lettucecow (vin) AHH! *pressure points bianca and keeps running* 12:10 TrueCobalion * ' : Who will get it?' 12:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : GAHAGDFSLFKGSDFADGOEDCGFA 12:10 Lettucecow (vin) 100 BUCKSSSS!! 12:10 TrueCobalion * ' : Bianca or Vin?' 12:10 Lettucecow (vin) *dives to the gem* 12:10 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws a rock at the back of vins head* (bianca) : *grabs his leg* (bianca) : NO! 12:11 Lettucecow (vin) *gets it* 100 BUCKKSSSSS (vin) YEAHHHHH!!!!! 12:11 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : YOU LITTLE RAT! *chokes vin* 12:11 TrueCobalion * ' : Vin wins for the grapplers!' * ' : That person also gets $100!' 12:11 Lettucecow (cody) randomly catches on fire* FUCK!!!1 (vin) YESS!!!! 12:11 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *looks at cody* How the 12:11 TrueCobalion * ' : Crypts, elimination time...' SCENE CHANGES TO ELIMINATION * ' : Okay vote' 12:11 Lettucecow (cody) *running around in circles* I DON'T KNOW! 12:12 TrueCobalion * ' : Everyone call a letter' 12:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : C. (zoey) : C, Coco freaks me out 12:12 Lettucecow (vin) c 12:12 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay (coco) is out' 12:12 Lettucecow (cody) C, coco's creepy 12:12 TrueCobalion * ' : Bye Coco' (Coco) : COCO! COCOCOCO *pushed off* * ' : That wraps up an episode of...' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama...' * ' : Mini adventure!' THE EPISODE HAS ENDED 12:13 Lettucecow (cody) *randomly catches on fire* FUCK!!!!